Naruto and the Very Bad Day
by Saria-the-green-haired
Summary: (Full Title: Naruto and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day) The title is rather self-explanatory, but you're getting a summary anyways. Naruto's having the worst day of his life, the poor boy. Humor, with a sprinkling of NaruSasu on the side.


Warnings: Light shounen-ai with a touch of humor on the side. And WAFF. Boy, is it ever WAFF. (For the deprived, WAFF means Warm And Fluffy Feeling)  
  
Pairing: NaruSasu, but in a "I like you and you like me, but hey, I'm still going to kick your ass - you mean you can try, moron! - I said stop calling me that, and of course I'm gonna kick your butt, you just watch! - Yeah, right. - Hey, what's that supposed to mean?! :squabbling ensues:" way. Take it as you will.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it, but I wish I do. Of course, so do lots of other people...  
  
Notes: This is my third published Naruto story to date, and it's horribly fluffy. Beware at my attempts to write WAFF.  
  
^_^  
  
Naruto and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day  
  
Saria-the-green-haired  
  
From the moment he woke up, Naruto knew that it was going to be a Bad Day.  
  
And it was.  
  
First, he overslept and woke up late, which meant that he spent most of the morning running around trying to find his clothes and various other equipment. During his mad dash through the apartment, he managed to stub his toes and/or shins on no less than ten pieces of furniture, some more than once (where did he get that horrible coffee table from anyways?).  
  
As a result, he received ample opportunities to use the new words he'd learned from Jiraiya when the pervert sennin had thought no one was listening. Of course, just when he was getting warmed up, he tripped, fell over, and bit his tongue, effectively dissuading him from anymore cursing.  
  
After finally finding everything, Naruto figured that he had enough time for a quick bite of breakfast (his current record was 30 seconds for a large bowl of miso ramen), so he headed off to make said breakfast. Only to discover that he had no ramen left. At all. And he didn't have enough time to go buy more.  
  
Howling at the injustice of it all, Naruto decided to settle for toast. This probably wasn't the best time to find out that his toaster wasn't working. Or his stove.  
  
Therefore, it was a very irritable and hungry Uzumaki Naruto that made his way to the conventional meeting spot for Team 7, where he met up with Sasuke and Sakura. He grunted a greeting, too hungry and cranky to even attempt being his usual cheerful self. Sasuke, being the eloquent and outgoing teammate he was, replied with an equally noncommittal grunt. Sakura, rolling her eyes at the two males, waved and said good morning.  
  
That done, the three began to wait.  
  
And wait.  
  
And wait. They waited for so long that Naruto was on the verge of ditching for the day and going to get a bite to eat (he was now so hungry that it didn't even need to be ramen, as long as it was sustenance of some sort) when their esteemed teacher arrived.  
  
After the usual morning ritual of Kakashi giving some sort of lame excuse as to why he was late and Naruto and Sakura getting mad at him for it, they started their missions for the day. The missions, if it was possible, were worse than Naruto's whole morning.  
  
First, they had to wash some lady's dog, and Naruto "volunteered" to have the honors of holding the dog down while Sakura and Sasuke soaped and rinsed, respectively. This, of course, meant that Naruto smelled like wet dog by the time they were done. Extremely wet dog. He was also rather muddy, due to an episode involving the dog, a mud puddle, and a desperate attempt at escape by the former. (Naruto was convinced that Sasuke had purposely soaked him with the hose while he was trying to get the dog clean. Bastard.)  
  
The second mission hadn't been *that* bad, Naruto supposed. It only ranked about an eight on the suckiness scale, as opposed to the rest of the missions, which rated about 50. How this was supposed to work on a scale of one to ten, Naruto didn't know, but, frankly, he didn't care.  
  
The third mission had been, to put it bluntly, Hell. To make a long story short, Naruto's teammates were staying as far away and upwind of him as they could and still be considered walking with him (this point was debatable, since Sasuke and Sakura usually tried to look like they weren't walking with him anyways, but oh well) since he positively reeked of garbage and other unsavory things. This, added to the smell of wet dog from before, meant he was giving off the rather unique aroma of What The HELL Is That Smell?!  
  
Lunch was, at one and the same time, wonderful and horrible. It was wonderful because Naruto got some food, which was always a Very Good Thing. And boy, had it been yummy food. Mmmmm.  
  
Lunch was horrible because, as said food had been obtained by stealing Sasuke's lunch and aforementioned boy was NOT happy about that in any way, Naruto only got a bite to eat before the wrath of the youngest living Uchiha had descended upon him. The result was a severe beating and being hungrier than before, since the taste had merely whetted Naruto's appetite. Puppy-dog eyes had no effect on the Human Glacier, aside from earning Naruto another bump on the head.  
  
Thankfully, they'd only had one more mission after lunch (whether this was because Kakashi was feeling benevolent or because he wanted more time to read his dirty book, no one knew), so Naruto was sitting at home and indulging himself with a good sulk. Not that he'd ever admit it, of course. He was just...thinking. Yeah, that was good. He was merely reflecting on the utter suckiness of the day, no more, no less.  
  
Naruto sighed. He was still hungry, damnit, but he *really* didn't feel like getting up off the couch and leaving the house to buy some food. But he was so hungryyyyyyy...  
  
Fortunately, the conflict between Naruto's mind and stomach was resolved when the unmistakable smell of a steaming bowl of freshly made bowl of ramen reached his nose. The fact that said bowl was being carried by Sasuke did nothing to dampen his spirits.  
  
Naruto immediately perked up at the sight of FOOD! And all for him! He watched avidly as Sasuke placed the bowl on the previously mentioned coffee table (which wasn't looking quite so hideous now that there was a big bowl of ramen sitting on it), beside himself with glee.  
  
Sasuke, of course, noticed, and rolled his eyes as he approached the blonde.  
  
"You," he informed his teammate. "are a complete and utter moron."  
  
Naruto opened his mouth - whether to argue or complain that Sasuke was blocking his view of the ramen, he wasn't quite sure - but got no further than that before the dark-haired boy kissed him thoroughly. *Very* thoroughly. So thoroughly, in fact, that the casual observer might be tempted to say that he was, in fact, trying to taste the back of Naruto's neck. From the inside.  
  
When they finally separated, Naruto was quite aware that he probably looked really dorky, what with the huge grin on his face, but it didn't matter. That had been...wow. Almost as good as getting to eat that ramen. Yep. As long as he got another kiss, he'd be happy, even if he didn't get to eat the ramen.  
  
Unfortunately, Sasuke had different ideas, as shown when he pulled away, arching one elegant eyebrow. "You stink," he said succinctly. "Didn't you shower?" he asked, his expression conveying his complete disgust with Naruto's...rather unique aroma.  
  
Apparently though, the smell wasn't *quite* bad enough to deter him, seeing as he settled on the couch, draping himself artistically across the couch and its original occupant, where he promptly fell asleep.  
  
Naruto looked longingly between his lapful of -to all appearances - sleeping Sasuke and the bowl of ramen sitting on the table, just out of his reach, and sighed. It was so close, but...  
  
The blonde knew, without a doubt, that if he woke Sasuke up just so he could eat, he'd regret it immensely. This was because Sasuke, for some reason, believed that food was a trivial matter. Naruto had no idea how the dark-haired boy could think something like that, but it was true. Damnit. What was he supposed to do now? He was still hungry and Sasuke was really heavy for someone who looked and felt so damn *bony*.  
  
The beginning of this new sulk-fest was interrupted when Sasuke shifted closer with a happy little sigh that one would only expect from a kitten with a large bowl of milk (this particular fact would, of course, be vehemently denied by the boy in question).  
  
Naruto turned and buried his face into Sasuke's hair, mentally resigning himself to an impromptu nap.  
  
Really, he decided sleepily, a contented smile spreading across his face, it had been an absolutely wonderful day.  
  
The End  
  
^_^  
  
If you've managed to make it to the end of this silly little ficlet, I congratulate you. =D Kindly leave a review on the way out. Of course, that might encourage me to write more...^^;;;;; 


End file.
